Her New Life
by Forgotten Moments
Summary: Nancy Bobofit has always lived a normal life, but she's not a normal girl. Her life is flipped upside down when she started attending Goode High and is soon whisked off into the world of Gods and monsters. To make things worst, her old enemy becomes her new crush. A little Aphrodite magic mixed in with Camp Half-Blood, and you have, the life of a demigod. / PERCABETH
1. Chapter I

Her New Life

Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first PJO fic, so go easy on me. There will be a boatload of OCs, if you don't like it, don't read it. That simple.

This fic might have mild swear words, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. I'm also trying out something new with my writing. If it doesn't work out, I'm just going back to my usual writing style.

This is about Nancy transferring to Goode and meets Percy, Annabeth, and a few more friends of them. Soon, she is whisked off into the world of Greek gods and monsters. She arrives at Camp Half-Blood.

_Can you guess who's her_ _**father**__?_ _He has a __**throne on Olympus**__. He's the __**father of a dead hero**__._ _It has something to do with her __**kleptomania**__._ You guys now have 4 clues, try to figure it out. First person that gets the answer right gets to have an OC in here.

For all of you who have Microsoft Word, do you know that if you press shift and don't let go, then press on :and then followed by a ) or ( while still pressing shift, you can make a smiley face or a sad face? Like an actual round one?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, that's Rick Riordan's property.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy Bobofit

Nancy stood in front of the entrance to Goode High. She wasn't starting in the middle of the year, so that was good. It was only the first week of school anyway. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the large, double doors, to her school. She kept her head down, using her stringy red hair to cover her face.

"Oomph!" Nancy collided into a wall of muscle. As she lifted her head to snap at the person, her brown eyes met beautiful, sea green eyes. Nancy's heart skipped and beat and started to pound furiously in her chest. Her legs started to feel shaky and started to buckle. All this happened while she was still staring at those to beautiful irises.

"Um…?" The boy Nancy bumped into trailed off. She snapped out of her daze.

"W-W-Watch where y-you're g-g-going," Nancy sputtered. The boy raised an eyebrow in question and an amused smile spread across those lips that Nancy wanted so bad to kiss. The boy had messy (messy in a cute way), raven colored hair and a lean/muscular build. He had tan skin that looked like he spent a lot of time in the sun. He towered over her 5'7 at around 6'0, give or take a few inches.

"You were the one with her head down, weren't you?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"W-Whatever. What your n-name?" She retorted, stuttering here and there.

"I don't think I need to tell you anything." Nancy was shocked. No one had ever defied her so calmly. She was always in control. What's different this time?

"Whose the girl Kelp Head?" a female voice called from behind.

"No clue Ocean Eyes," the boy replied.

Nancy finally noticed his friends that were behind him. There were two boys, the shorter one looked Goth or emo. Nancy made a note to make fun of him when the green-eyed boy isn't around. There were also two girls one of the girls was the only blonde in the whole group.

The girl that spoke up had slightly wavy, chest length, black hair with side bangs and ocean blue eyes. Her hair was held back with a blue headband that had a bejeweled seashell. Nancy's kleptomania side made a mental note to steal it later. She was a few inches shorter than the sea green eyed boy and had lightly tanned skin. To sum it up, she was beautiful.

The other girl had blond hair with princess curls that went a few inches shorter than quarter back. Her hair was up in a ponytail. On her ears were owl earrings that Nancy really wanted. She looked like your stereotypical California girl with naturally tan skin, but her striking gray eyes gave her away. They were staring at her in a calculating way. She was slightly taller than the black haired girl, but still shorter than the green-eyed boy. This girl was by far, one of the most gorgeous girls Nancy has ever seen.

The emo kid was the shortest one, a few inches shorter than the black haired girl. He had shaggy and messy dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black and dark brown eyes. His pale, olive skin differed greatly from his friends and contrasted with his hair and eyes.

The last boy had slightly messy, brown hair that's spiked up at the front a bit and brown eyes. Black glasses that made him look even better framed his eyes. He also had tan skin like the black haired girl and a lean/muscular build. He was about the same height as Kelp Head. He had his left ear pierced. He was way cute, but Nancy liked whom the girl called Kelp Head better.

"What's your name?" The emo boy asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything," she sneered. The boy glared at her.

"You don't want to mess with me. I suggest you rethink what you just said," the boy said in a deathly scary voice. Nancy flinched back a bit and gulped.

"N-Nancy. Nancy Bobofit."

"Wait! What!" Kelp Head shouted, attracting a lot of attention from the other students.

"Staring is rude, didn't your mom ever teach you that?" Ocean Eyes shouted. The students went back to whatever they were previously doing.

"Nancy? Why didn't I recognize you sooner? Seriously, your freckles are a dead giveaway!"

"Um, do I know you?" Nancy asked. She secretly hoped he said yes, and say all those cliché things like they were childhood friends or something.

"Percy Jackson." Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. _This_ was _Percy_? He was actually hot! Damn, those past 5 years did him good! He used to be wimpy and-and, not hot! Boarding school wimp turned high school hottie! While Nancy was lost in her thoughts, the blonde walked up to Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, you know her?" The blonde asked.

"Unfortunately, I do, Wise Girl," Percy sighed. Wait. Kelp Head and now Seaweed Brain? Ocean Eyes? Wise Girl? What's with the nicknames?

"Unfortunately?" Wise girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was my 6th grade bully. She kept bulling me and Grover, making fun of him," Percy explained. Five pairs of eyes turned to glare at Nancy, she wanted to flinch back. She didn't notice that's actually what she did.

The emo boy was opening his mouth to shout something at Nancy, but was interrupted by the bell. Nancy rushed to homeroom before anyone of them could say anything. She scurried to a seat at the back of the class, tripping a few times and having people laugh. Nancy kept her head down and didn't notice Percy and his group of friends coming in, followed by the teacher.

"Quiet!" The teacher snapped. The class instantly became quiet and she nodded in satisfaction. She looked like she was in her mid fifties with graying blonde hair and tired, yet intimidating, brown eyes. She was somewhat, short in stature, but her frightening aura made up for her height. "Today, we have a new student, Nancy Bobofit. Nancy, my name is Ms. Dice or Ms. D." Thirty pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, five of them were glaring at her. "Kara, why don't you show Nancy around for the day?" Ms. Dice asked the girl sitting next to her.

She had chest length, straight blonde hair with straight bangs and blue eyes. Part of her hair was covered by purple beanie. Her skin was tan, but Nancy couldn't tell if it was fake or real. Kara just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few periods were a blur to Nancy. She didn't see anymore of Percy or his friends. Soon, it was lunch. She grabbed something that looked like meatloaf and a bottle of water and tried to find Kara.

"Nancy!" Kara called, beckoning her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I usually sit by myself at the back, but now that you're here, I won't be alone!" Kara chirped.

"The back? Why not sit at the center table? It's empty," Nancy replied strolling over to the deserted table in the middle.

"Nancy! No! We can't sit there. That's for the popular kids!" Kara hissed with worry. Nancy didn't listen and dragged Kara to sit down next to her. They were receiving bewildered glances from everyone and Kara look worried.

"Stop worrying!" Nancy snapped.

"Um, you're sitting at our seats," a voice called from behind. Nancy turned around to retort and Kara stiffened. She turned around to see Percy and his friends. Speaking of her friends, she still doesn't know their names.

"P-Percy? You're-You're _popular_?" Nancy asked in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opening and closing like a fishes. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Now can you get out of my seat?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer, he slung her over his shoulder and walked to an empty table at the back. The canteen erupted into laughter at the sight.

"Percy! Let. Me. Down!" Nancy screeched. She ignored the pounding of her heart at the contact. He just chuckled and shook his head. He plopped her on an empty chair and the blonde tried to stifle her giggles as she placed Nancy's tray on the empty table at the back.

"Thanks Annabeth," Percy said, intertwining their fingers and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Nancy felt a little squeeze of her heart and jealousy showed in her eyes. She heard some girls aw as the two made their way to their seats. Kara started to get up when Percy shook her head telling her she could stay.

Nancy was so involved in watching Percy and his friends; she didn't notice a girl approach from behind.

"Um, excuse me?" A shy and quiet voice asked.

"What?" Nancy snapped at the speaker. She shied away. The girl had curly, brown hair that was in a ponytail and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she was short, maybe a head shorter than Nancy.

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorry. There i-isn't any m-m-more s-seats left-" Nancy didn't let her finish.

"Whatever. Sit if you want, I don't care."

"Th-Thanks. I'm M-Madeline," the girl said.

"Nancy." They ate in awkward silence, but Nancy didn't mind. She kept sneaking glances at Percy. She doesn't care if she hated him back at Yancy; she want to make him mine. Nancy hates Annabeth. She was perfect and gorgeous, and Percy _loved_ her. Nancy watched as Percy said something, causing the group to erupt in laughter. Nearby tables heard and joined in with laughter. A few other people scooted their chairs to the table to join in on the conversation. The whole time, Percy had his arm wrapped securely around Annabeth's shoulder in a firm, yet gentle hold. Her head was lying on his shoulder and they would steal kisses from each other.

Nancy felt horrible. She wanted to throw up. Every loving glance, every little kiss, sent Nancy over the edge. That should be her! Not _Annabeth_! Her name alone left a horrid taste in her mouth. Nancy didn't see Madeline staring at her with sympathy and understanding.

"You like him, don't you?" Madeline asked. Nancy was startled out of her thoughts and almost fell out of her chair.

"N-No!" Nancy tried to cover up.

"Whatever. I know you like him," Madeline persisted. "Admit it."

"No! I don't like Prissy!" Nancy hissed. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. Madeline cringed back a bit, but stood her ground.

"Fine, don't admit it then. It'll just be a burden," Madeline retorted. All her shyness seems to have disappeared.

"Whatever. So, tell me. How is he so popular?"

"You said you don't care about him," Madeline asked with a quizzical look.

"I said I don't _like_ him. I never said I didn't want to _know_ him." Madeline nodded in understanding.

"His full name is Perseus Jackson. He lives with his mom Sally Jackson and his step dad Paul Blofis; no one really knows what happened to his real dad except for his friends. He's a junior and an average student. He's also our swim team captain. Since he's arrived, we haven't lost a single swim competition," Madeline informed.

"Who are his friends anyway?"

"Well, there's his girlfriend Annabeth Chase." Nancy's hands curled into fists and she clenched her jaw. Madeline eyed Nancy's reaction, after a moment, she continued. "They met when they were 12 and have been dating for a year or so. She's a straight A student despite having dyslexia and ADHD and loves architecture." Nancy blinked.

"Doesn't Percy have dyslexia and ADHD too?" Madeline nodded.

"It's strange. All of his close friends have dyslexia and ADHD. They also all have either a step mom or step dad."

"Weird."

Yeah, anyways, Annabeth is the smartest out of all of them, but they all excel in Greek and Gym. Annabeth is currently a junior, like all her friends except for Nico, the shortest one. He's a sophomore. Anyways, her dad is Frederick, she has a step mom, but I don't know her name, and two younger, twin brothers. Matthew and Bobby. She's from San Francisco, but moved here for an unknown reason," Madeline paused for a breath and gulped down some water.

"Then, there's Percy's half sister, Camille Hayden. She's the girl with black hair and blue eyes. They have the same dad, but different moms. Her mom is Maria Hayden and her step dad is Oscar Ride. She's currently dating Jacob Anderson, that brunette boy with glasses. She's the badminton team's captain. She's also good at swimming like her brother, but left the swimming to him. She's originally from France, but that's all we know from her past. Her close friends-" Nancy interrupted Madeline.

"Probably know." She nodded.

"Then-" The bell interrupted her. "I got to go. I'll meet you by your locker after school. I already know where it is," with that, Madeline picked up her things, threw her trash away, and scurried to her next class, disappearing in the mob of students.

Nancy followed her new acquaintance's example and walked to her next class, not wanting to be late. On the way there, she bumped into Kara.

"Nancy! I was looking all over for you!" Kara shouted.

"Okay. What do you want after ditching me?" Nancy sneered. Kara flinched at her tone.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I mean, _The_ Percy Jackson asked me to _sit_ with him. It's an offer you can't just turn down. This is Percy _freaking_ Jackson we're talking about, hottest and most popular boy to walk the hallways of Goode. Sitting-heck, _talking_-with him ups your social status!" Kara ranted on, following Nancy to Greek. Apparently, she had it too. "Hey, are you taking Greek?" She stopped talking about Percy for a moment to ask.

"I never wanted to take Greek in the first place, but my mom made me and said it would help later on. Why would I need to know why Kronos ate his children or who killed Medusa?" Nancy grumbled on how useless Greek would be. If only she knew.

"Cool. So, since Percy has swim practice today, and I usually go, do you want to join me?"

"I don't know. I need to meet up with Madeline after school."

"Madeline? Madeline Walker?" Kara scowled.

"I don't know her last name, but yeah, what's wrong with her?" Nancy asked, truly curious. They had just arrived at Greek and sat at the back of the class.

"She's the biggest snitch in the school. She also has the latest gossip and rumor. Madeline is always snooping around, trying to get the juiciest news and spreads it around school. If you ask me, I wouldn't associate with her too much. Better if you don't associate with her at all," Kara explained. Nancy smirked. Madeline sounds like someone Nancy would want to work with.

The room was starting to buzz with more activity as more students trickled in. Nancy scanned the room and saw Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Camille, and Jacob sitting at the front of the room. The class turned quieter as the teacher came in. He had graying, brown hair and green eyes. He was an average height and looked to be in his late forties or early fifties. Nancy saw on her schedule, his name was Mr. Rio.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a new student today, Nancy Bobofit and I expect you to treat her with respect, blah, blah, blah," the teacher introduced. The students laughed a bit. "Now that the boring part's over, let's get to the lesson, shall we." Some of the class groaned, while other's cheered. "This week, we're going to learn the Greek language, doesn't that sound fun!" He asked in a happy voice.

"Is he always like this?" Nancy whispered to Kara.

"Yeah, especially when the lesson's fun. Some kids would _kill_ to be in his class."

"Okay, does anyone here speak a little Greek or fluent Greek?" Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Camille, and Jacob's hands shot up. Nancy was surprised. Percy knew Greek? "Come on up and demonstrate, because, to be honest, I only know, like, ten words in Greek."

"With all do respect sir, how do you plan to teach the class Greek-" Percy started.

"If you don't know it?" Nico finished for him.

"That's easy. We'll be having a special guest teach us, you guys," he motioned to Percy and his friends, "Will demonstrate until he gets here." Without warning, they landed into a rapid-fire conversation; the rest of the class had bewildered looks on their faces, not understanding a single word. I was surprised because I managed to catch snatches of their conversation.

'Demigod, Camp Half-Blood, monster, and danger,' was all I could make out of their conversation. Demigod? Camp Half-Blood? Monster? Danger? What? The door had burst open, ripping me out of my thought. Standing there were two teens that looked exactly alike except one was taller than the other. They both had curly, brown hair that hung over their mischievous, blue eyes and sarcastic smiles on their faces. They were both tall and skinny.

"Sorry we're late," the taller one apologized. "Percy? Annabeth? Nico? Camille? Jacob? What are you guys doing here?" He knew them?

"Sup, Travis, Conner. We go to school here. The question is-" Percy greeted.

"What are _you guys_ doing here?" Camille finished for him. Nancy turned to Kara.

"Do they _always_ finish each other's sentence?" Kara nodded.

"We're teaching of course," the shorter one answered with a proud smirk. They did a double take.

"You guys teaching? Oh, that's rich," Nico, answered.

Jacob turned to Mr. Rio and raised an eyebrow. "You do know that you and the rest of the class is going to get robbed if you let them teach, right?" Robbed? What did he mean?

"Uh, I thought there was only one of you and what do you mean rob?" Mr. Rio asked the twins then Jacob.

"We're a package deal, sir. He's my twin, I'm his mother's sister's nephew," the shorter one answered. "I'm Travis Stoll by the way, the doofus next to me is Conner Stoll," he jabbed a dumb at his twin.

"Oh, no you don't" Annabeth cried. "_He's_ Conner, the taller one is Travis. They're the best pick pockets and pranksters at camp." Everyone reached for their possessions to make sure they were still there. Travis gave a sigh.

"Unfortunately, we didn't take anything," the class let out a relieved sigh. Travis turned to them and smirked. "Yet." The class instantly stood alert again. Suddenly, the door slammed open again and everyone literally jump three feet into the air. Standing there was a girl with tan skin, green eyes that were narrowed into a glare, and chest length brown hair. She was a few inches shorter than Conner.

"Don't listen to them. They aren't teaching. We're new students except out flight got delayed and we were late," she explained to Mr. Rio who turned to glare at the Stoll brothers, but couldn't help, but keep the grin off his face.

"Well played Stolls, Well play," Mr. Rio said. They both gave a mock bow. "And your name is?"

"Katie. Katie Gardner." Some of the class snickered at her last name, but quickly stopped when Travis glared at them.

"Okay, take a seat you three. We're teaching Greek this week and our lovely volunt-" Mr. Rio got interrupted by the door … again. A middle age man with brown hair, intense brown eyes, and a scruffy beard walked, well, rolled in, considering he was in a wheel chair. Nancy thought he looked familiar and when she saw his fleece jacket, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Mr. Brunner?" She called out. Percy, his friends, the Stoll brothers, and that Gardner girl snickered. Mr. Rio shot them a look.

"Sorry, inside joke. Hi, Chi-," Annabeth hit Percy in the shoulder. "I mean Mr. Brunner." Another round of quiet snickers erupted from the group. Mr. Brunner nodded at them and scanned the room. His gaze lingered on Nancy for a second longer. Percy's little group caught his gaze and started whispering in Greek to each other. What's up with that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm stopping here because this is getting to long and I feel like I'm dragging this chapter on, and on, and on, and on, and- well, you get the point. Nancy will find out about Camp Half-Blood the next chapter of the chapter after that. This first chapter was horrible, but I needed to explain some things. Anyway. I hope you guys will stick around.

Can anyone guess Nancy's father? First person to get the answer right gets to have an OC that'll most likely be a main character!

Also, I need a better nickname for Camille. Ocean Eyes? Really? If someone will be oh, so kind to send a few nicknames in, thanks!

L8ERZ,

~Jackie


	2. Chapter II

Her New Life

Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back! Thanks so much for all the review! I'm glad you guys liked my story!

Okay, now, remember when I told you guys to guess Nancy's father? I know the clues were obvious, but trust me it gets harder. I'm going to give out clues to a question whenever I think of something. Every time, it's going to get harder, so I suggest you relish the easy questions before I start giving you one, vague clue to go on. I have another question at the Author's Note at the bottom.

The winner, by the way, was My Name's Unique. Her OC, Kyra Hunter-Solace will be introduced the next chapter. A lot of you got the answer right, which was Hermes, but My Name's Unique was the first one to send in her correct answer.

Also, I want to thank pjoroxs for letting me use her OC, Jaycee Carter. Jaycee will also be introduced in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Time On Her New Life…_

"_Okay, take a seat you three. We're teaching Greek this week and our lovely volunt-" Mr. Rio got interrupted by the door … again. A middle age man with brown hair, intense brown eyes, and a scruffy beard walked, well, rolled in, considering he was in a wheel chair. Nancy thought he looked familiar and when she saw his fleece jacket, her suspicions were confirmed._

"_Mr. Brunner?" She called out. Percy, his friends, the Stoll brothers, and that Gardner girl snickered. Mr. Rio shot them a look._

"_Sorry, inside joke. Hi, Chi-," Annabeth hit Percy in the shoulder. "I mean Mr. Brunner." Another round of quiet snickers erupted from the group. Mr. Brunner nodded at them and scanned the room. His gaze lingered on Nancy for a second longer. Percy's little group caught his gaze and started whispering in Greek to each other. What's up with that?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy Bobofit

Nancy was heading towards gym, her last class of the day. Kara was chatting away next to her and Madeline was walking on her other side, silent as a mouse, the total opposite of Kara.

As they made their way to gym, Nancy was occupied by her thought, only giving the occasional nod or a mumble of 'yeah' to Kara. What's with all the secrecy at Greek? Demigods? Monster? _Danger?_ What were they talking about, and more importantly, how did she understand them? Last time she checked, she didn't know Greek. To say Nancy was confused would be an understatement.

While still in her thoughts, Nancy paid no attention to where she was going and collided into a locker … next to the football team and cheer squad. Oh joy.

"You should watch where you're going," a red head cheerleader sneered.

"Whatever," Nancy mumbled.

"I can't believe you can still show your face. Jackson told you to move from his table! He usually lets people stay to eat with him," A blonde, football player said. Nancy ignored them and kept walking to gym.

When she arrived, she followed Kara and Madeline onto the girls' locker room. There were only a few girls in there. After quickly changing, the trio hurried into the gym.

Nancy was in awe. The gym was huge. There were doors leading to the pool, tennis, badminton, basketball, volleyball court, soccer, baseball, softball, and football field.

Nancy saw the Travis and Conner talking to the coach. They were waving their arms this way and that. They looked like they were persuading the coach because when he finally nodded his head, they both jumped on him, giving him a hug. Katie sighed and dragged them by their ears away from the scared coach.

The coach was a middle age man with balding black/gray hair and brown eyes. He was a bit heavy set, but had proved himself an athlete when he was young by beating a lot of the kids in races, or so Nancy heard.

Nancy turned to Madeline who was sitting on one of the bleacher seats. Kara was off talking to a group of girls, probably her new friends because of her newly risen popularity stats.

"So, you didn't get to finish what you were saying at lunch," Madeline looked up from her journal. She beckoned Nancy to sit next to her and opened her journal for her to see its contents. Nancy's eyes widened. Inside were profiles of every single student at school! "How did you get all of this," Nancy asked in awe. Madeline shrugged.

"Did a little research."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I guess," she flipped to a page that had a picture of Nico. "Nico di Angelo. His mom, Maria di Angelo is dead. It's also rumored that he had a sister, Bianca di Angelo, but she died for unknown reasons. Nico is 16 years old and is a sophomore. A lot of people say he's emo or Goth. He's also the quietest one in the group." Nancy looked at her quizzically.

"Are you sure it's Nico who's quiet? I've only ever heard Jacob say one thing this entire day." Madeline brushed it off.

"He has a sore throat from performing yesterday," Madeline explained. Now that Nancy thought about it, his voice did sound a bit hoarse

"He performs?" Nancy asked. Jacob didn't look like he'd be a performer. More like as athlete maybe.

"Yeah. One of the best musicians the school has ever had. He can play most instruments. Jacob's also the captain of the basketball team. He's about as popular as Percy. His mom is Jasmine Anderson and his step dad is Julio Hyde."

"Oh, okay," Nancy, mumbled.

"Yeah. Hey, Percy has swim practice after school. Do you want to come watch with me?" Madeline offered.

"Fine. I was going to go with Kara, but she seems a bit busy." She jerked her head to where Kara was chatting with a group of girls. Suddenly, a piercing whistle penetrated the air.

"Okay my little couch potatoes! Get of your little behinds and start stretching. We have a _very_ interesting class today. It was requested by Travis and Conner," the coach explained.

Some of the class looked scared. In the few periods with the Stoll twins, they had learned about the trouble they can and have caused. They had already TP-ed the boys' bathroom and set the snakes loose in the science lab. Of course, no teacher had caught them doing any of the pranks, but the students had. They kept silent, fearing the prank that would be pulled on them if they ever told.

"For the next month," the class groaned. "We will be fighting," the class perked up. "With swords and bows and arrows," half of the class cheered and the other half groaned. The coach ignored them and gestured to the crates filled with wooden swords and bows and arrows. "Take your pick."

Everyone went to get one while Percy and his group silently went into the locker room. They came out a minute later with wooden weapons. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Camille all came out with swords, while Travis, Conner, Katie, and Jacob came out with bows and arrows. Where did they get them? Nancy swore she saw Percy's wooden sword had a real blade for a second.

"Okay class! We have targets set up on one side of the gym and mats on this side. First, we'll start with swords. Does anyone know how to use a sword?"

"You hack at the enemy with it!" A voice called from somewhere. "How hard can it be?" Nancy secretly agreed.

"Very hard actually. You have to know how to hold it properly for starters. Make sure your stance is correct, then, you have to make sure your footwork isn't clumsy. You have to make sure you're balanced and can jump and run around. Wooden swords are pretty light, but a real sword is way heavier. Sometimes, you wouldn't be able to lift it up, much less swing it. Sometimes, your sword feels uncomfortable to you. Make sure it's the right size and weight. The grip has to feel natural. Take me for example. I have a hard time using other swords, that's why I have my own to practice with," Percy said. The class and coach looked at him. Nancy stared at him. When did Percy know how to use a sword?

"Then, you have to know how to correctly defend yourself. It's not all about 'hacking at the enemy.' You have to learn to block so you don't end up a human shish kabob," Camille said, continuing from where her brother left off. Part of the class chuckled at the human shish kabob. "Blocking isn't as easy as it sounds. You have to learn to anticipate your opponent's movements. Your opponent can feint. For example: the person could look like they're aiming for your side, but at the last second, they can switch it and aim for your head. Follow your opponent's movements carefully. Blocking is also about your reflexes. If you have ADHD or ADD, you'll probably have an easier time, but it would still be pretty difficult."

"Then, you have to learn to correctly attack. You can't swing too hard, because if you miss, you'll stumble and fall from the momentum. If you don't hit hard enough, it wouldn't be too effective. You also have to make sure your swings don't leave you vulnerable to your opponent. If you miss, make sure you can gather your wits and brush it off. Study your opponent's style and try to counter it. Like Camille said how defense is partly about your reflexes, the same thing goes for offense. The faster you are, it's most likely you have a better chance at winning." Annabeth further elaborated.

"Once you get the basics down, come up with tricks. If an opponent is tiring you out, fake defeat. When their guard starts to come down, that's when you strike. Also, find vulnerability in the armor if they're wearing any. You know, small nooks and crannies where they're exposed. Don't think amateur tricks won't work you'll be surprised. Use you surroundings to your advantage. Trip them, corner them, pinned them," Nico finished off. The class looked stunned. Nancy's mouth was opening and closing like a fish's.

"Wow. You guys sure no your swords," the coach said. "Do you mind demonstrating?"

"I don't mind," Percy answered. He turned to Annabeth. "Up for a challenge Wise Girl?"

"You're on Seaweed Brain."

They both got into the correct stance and started to circle each other, daring the other to make a move first. Soon, Percy got impatient and lunged at Annabeth. He aimed for her side and Annabeth blocked. Percy retreated a few steps.

"What? Are you running away?" Annabeth taunted.

She ran forward and tried to do the disarming maneuver. Percy saw this coming and twisted his sword to avoid being disarmed. This time, it was Annabeth's turn to retreat.

"I'm far from running, but you seem to want to," Percy teased.

Percy charged at Annabeth and started to swing his sword in different directions. Annabeth blocked most of them, but only narrowly avoided one on her side. Percy raised his sword to strike, but Annabeth rolled to the side. Now his back was facing Annabeth. She charged at him, but he pivoted on his heel and blocked.

He ran quickly to Annabeth who side stepped. He twisted his body and aimed for her shoulder. She quickly spun and raised the sword to block, but Percy kept pushing and forced Annabeth to kneel down on one leg. He did the disarming maneuver. Annabeth had no choice but to let go. Her sword skidded a few feet away. Annabeth was now disarmed, but wasn't going to go down anytime soon.

Using her hands for support, she swung her legs to try to unbalance Percy. He tripped and fell, landing on Annabeth, but caught himself so he wouldn't crush her. She grabbed his shoulders and rolled them around. She was now straddling Percy's stomach, she reached for her sword, but before she could, Percy rolled them over again. He pinned her arms above her head and carefully placed his sword near Annabeth's throat. He was careful not to cut her. Percy lowered his mouth next to Annabeth's ear.

"I win." She pushed him off of her and he helped her up. The class erupted into cheers and applause. Nancy couldn't help but clap. It was amazing, but Nancy wished she were the one under Percy.

"That was amazing kids! How did you learn how to fight like that?" The coach asked. They both shrugged. How _did_ they learn to fight like that? Nancy wanted to know.

"Okay. Um, now that we have seen such an amazing demonstration on swordsmanship, we will now turn out attention to archery," the coach said. He was still in awe of Percy and Annabeth's skills with a sword. He turned to see the grinning face of Jacob.

"You want to try you hand at archery, boy?" Jacob nodded enthusiastically. "You sure? That's a real bow and a quiver of real arrows. I know you're a darn good musician, but can you shoot?" Jacob rolled his eyes. He got into a stance, pre-aimed, drew the bow, aimed, released, and followed through. The arrow sliced through the air and struck dead center. The other kids mouth hung open and Jacob shot the coach a look that clearly said 'are you convinced now?' Nancy was amazed. Percy and Annabeth knew their way with a sword and Nancy had no thought Camille and Nico knew too. Now Jacob had hit dead center and Nancy was positive Travis, Conner, and Katie were no strangers to archery. Where did they learn this stuff?

"My boy! How did you pull that off?" The coach stammered. Jacob shrugged and shot him another grin. "Okay couch potatoes, partner up and started practicing! Try not to chop anyone's head off or shoot an arrow through anyone!"

The class started busting with activity. Students asked Percy and his group for help and asking them to demonstrate. Nancy was trying to use the sword to spar Madeline but with great difficulty. There was a commotion over at the archery targets. Nancy and Madeline both turned to see some kid trying to be a smart aleck. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a bit shorter than Percy and Jacob.

He was currently annoying the heck out of Jacob. Jacob remained calm enough, but his right eye was twitching with irritation and his grip on his bow tightened.

"Who's that?" Nancy asked Madeline who was sure to know.

"Laurence Davidson. He's the principal's son and thinks he owns the school. He's a total flirt and hits on a lot of girls, especially if they have boyfriends. He's been after Annabeth and Camille since they got here," Madeline had a disgusted look on his face. Nancy nodded. Laurence sounded like a total pig.

"Why don't you show us again? It could've been a fluke!" Laurence sneered at Jacob.

"I suggest you keep your trap shut," Camille growled.

"Why's that darlin'?" He asked with a wink. He turned to a fuming Jacob. "You need your girlfriend to fight you battles? C'mon, don't be a wi-." Jacob had punched him in the stomach. Laurence doubled over in pain and Jacob bent down so he was leveled with his ear.

"You can mess with me and I won't hurt you, but if you flirt with my girlfriend, I'll kill you. Understand," Jacob rasped. Laurence pushed him away from him. Jacob then shoved him even harder. "When push comes to shove, I _always_ win," Jacob hissed.

"Not on my watch!" Laurence charged at Jacob who easily side stepped. Laurence charged again, but this time, Jacob kneed him in the stomach.

"You and me. Archery. Now!" Laurence gasped.

"Fine, but don't go crying when I beat your sorry $$!" Jacob snarled.

"If you keep talking, you're going to lose your voice," Katie pointed out. Jacob just shrugged and went back to glaring at Laurence.

Laurence and Jacob both stepped up about ten meters from the targets. A crowd was starting to form and Nancy was pushed around. Someone shoved her aside to get to the front and pushed her into a muscular chest. She looked up to sea green eyes. Percy.

"Oh, it's just you," he said with a bored expression and pushed her off of him. Nancy tried to ignore her racing heart, irregular breathing, and blushing face. She concentrated on the two guys.

"Are you sure? This is awfully close the targets?" Jacob asked. Laurence growled.

"It's fine."

"If you say so. Ten meters isn't much of a challenge, even if it's a moving target." Nancy looked at Jacob skeptically.

"He's so damn cocky," she heard some guy mutter.

"I'll judge. You get ten arrows each, shoot at anytime, who ever has the most arrows in the center wins," Conner announced. Both guys nodded. "You may begin." Jacob wasted no time and shot. Dead center, again, and again, and again, and again. He had one arrow left when Laurence still had all ten left.

"How is he going that?"

"That's impossible!"

"Is it even possible?"

Laurence was gaping at Jacob who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Back down Laurence. Everyone already knows I'm going to be the winner." Jacob shot him another glance and shot his last arrow. It split the first arrow he shot in half! _**(1)**_ Everyone's eyes widened to dinner plates and their jaws dropped to the floor.

The gym was quiet until the shrill sound of the bell shook everyone out of what seemed like a trance. Nancy jumped a few feet in the air along with a few other students. Everyone started streaming into the locker rooms, the little scene forgotten like it never happened. Did it happen? Nancy's mind was foggy and the memory was hard to recall. She turned to Percy's gang who was whispering, rapid Greek at each other. They looked angry and annoyed.

"C'mon Nancy! Percy has swim practice and I don't want to miss it!" Kara squealed from behind. They headed towards the girls' locker room. Nancy lost Madeline in the crowd of students, rushing to get home.

"Uh, sure. Um, what happened back there?" Nancy asked. Kara gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened," Kara shook her head.

"What? But-but, Laurence challenged Jacob! H-he split the f-first arrow i-in half!" Nancy stuttered, trying to explain.

"Huh? What do you mean? I was talking with Laurence the whole time. Are you okay? Do need to see the nurse?" Kara's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Katie popped up just as they finish changing.

"Nothing happened. I'll take you to the nurse's office. Lets go." With that, Nancy was dragged out of the girls' locker room.

"Meet me at the pool when you're done!" Kara shouted. When they got to the hallways, they were deserted except for a few students hanging around. Katie led her to a corner where lockers blocked the view of everyone left at school. Katie spun her around and cornered.

"Okay. Nothing happened and the incident between Jacob and Laurence never happened." Katie snapped her fingers.

"What do you mean it never happened? It _did_ happen. How did everyone forget! They were all there!" Nancy shouted. Katie cursed under her breath.

"Kitty-Kat, what's wrong," one of the Stoll brothers asked, appearing from behind Katie.

"I think she's who we're looking for," Katie mumbled.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm not positive Travis, but…" Katie trailed off.

"But what?" Travis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't make her forget that little seen that just happened."

"What? Why? Did you try controlling the Mist?"

"What's the Mist? What are you guys doing?" Nancy exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Katie snapped.

"Here, let me try. The fight between Jacob and Laurence never happened. You just imagined it," Travis snapped his fingers.

"It happened! What won't anyone believe me! What are you guys doing! I'm going to tell my mom and put a restraining order on you two!" Nancy shrieked.

"Ugh, it's not working! She's probably who we're looking for. We'll get Chiron to confirm it or something. Just keep her close for now," Katie groaned. Travis nodded and ushered them into the gym and through and set of glass, double doors to the indoor pool.

The swim team was there. Some were stretching or in the water while others were fooling around. The swim coach was nowhere to be seen. Percy's friends sat around the pool, chatting with Percy in the pool.

"Where were you guys?" Nico asked.

"Nico! Don't be an idiot. They were probably eating each other's faces!" Conner announced. Katie and Travis both blushed tomato red.

"Shut up, bro!"

"Watch it Stoll. Besides, we think we found what we were looking for," Katie explained.

"That's a lot of we's in one sentence. You mean _her_!" Camille yelled. Percy had started hoisting himself out of the water. Annabeth pushed him back in.

"What was that for?" Percy exclaimed.

"Είσαι ακόμα ξηρά! Πάρτε πίσω στο νερό!" Annabeth hissed in Greek.

"Um, oops!" Percy dunked himself underwater and came back up again to sit next to Annabeth. What was that all about? Nancy's eyes roamed over Percy. He had a muscular and tan torso and rock hard 6-pack abs. Damn! He's smoking! Nancy was starting to drool.

"Are you sure it's her?" Nico asked.

"Pretty sure. We can't control the Mist to block out her memory of Jacob's little fight. We need Chiron to confirm it," Katie explained.

"Okay. Can you keep this conversation here under wraps?" Annabeth asked Nancy.

"I don't know what you're all talking about! You guys are all crazy lunatics!" Nancy shrieked causing everyone's attention to be reverted to the group.

"Shut it!" Percy shouted. Nancy flinched back, hurt showed on her face.

"Okay pansies! We're having the swim tryouts today!" A loud cheer was heard from the bleachers at the back as Nancy and everyone else sat down to watch the tryouts. Nancy turned to see Kara and Madeline with a few other girls sitting there.

"Quiet down. Now, me and the team captain Percy Jackson." Another loud shout came from the Kara and a few more girls who obviously didn't get the memo to be quiet. "Will be monitoring each of you," the swim coach explained. The tryouts went by fairly quickly with screams from, you guessed it, Kara and her friends. The coach had gotten annoyed with them and threatened to kick them out if they don't stop screaming every time a name is announced.

"Okay guys! Thanks for coming to tryouts. We'll have the list up in two weeks!" Percy dismissed.

"Nancy!" Kara shouted. "Wasn't that awesome! And Percy was totally hot!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Nancy mumbled.

"C'mon! Lets go to my place. You can come to Madeline!" Nancy looked at Kara skeptically. She really didn't like Madeline at lunch, now she's hanging out with her? Is she bi-polar or something?

"No can do Kara. We need to talk to Nancy," Conner piped up.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun Nancy!" Kara shouted. A few minutes later, Nancy, Percy, and his friends were the only ones left at the pool. Percy was still shirtless. Nancy couldn't help, but stare.

"I would really appreciated if you didn't stare at my boyfriend like that," Annabeth piped up. Percy had a smug smirk on his face.

"You jealous, Wise Girl?" Annabeth looked a bit flustered.

"Jealous of what?"

"Please you're enjoying the view," Percy said, flexing his muscles. Nancy started to drool. She wanted so badly for Percy to wrap her in a tight embrace with those arms.

"What view," Annabeth retorted.

"C'mon babe, you love the muscles."

"Again. What muscles?"

"Ouch, that hurt." He feigned a hurt expression and out his hand on his heart.

"It was meant to, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're cute." Annabeth gave him a peck on the cheek, but Percy turned his head and captured her lips.

"My eyes! Ahh! They burn!" Travis yelled and doubled over. Percy separated from Annabeth and glared at him. Katie pulled on his ears.

"Don't be a drama queen. That's Nico's job."

"Hey! I am _not_ a drama queen! If anything, I'm the drama _king_!" Nico yelled indignity.

"Whatever Death Berry," Percy replied. He went into the locker rooms. "I'm gonna change!"

"Death Berry? Huh, that's a new one," Nico muttered.

"Okay. I can't take it anymore! What am I going here?" Nancy exploded. They all stared at her.

"Oh, about that. Um, how do we explain this," Camille stuttered nervously. Jacob shrugged.

"Uh…" Travis trailed off. He looked to his brother who started whistling absentmindedly.

"It's, uh, complicated, I guess…" Katie muttered.

"How do we tell a, uh, how old are you again?" Nico asked.

"16. Turning 17 in a couple of weeks," Nancy muttered with her head cocked to the side. She wondered by he wanted to know.

"Uh, right. How do you explain to a 16 year old turn 17 in a couple of weeks that there are monsters out to kill her?" Nancy looked at Nico liked her grew another head.

"What the hell are you talking about? Monsters? What are you, 5?"

"Look Nancy. You're a demigod," Annabeth told her with a serious expression. Nancy burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's rich! I'm a demigod! What's next? Percy saved the world?" Nancy continued laughing.

"Oh, the irony in that sentence," Katie muttered to Travis and Conner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm going to stop there. I'm sorry this chapter was so boring, but I needed it to lead up to the interesting parts. Nancy will be introduced to Camp Half-Blood in the next chapter.

Anyway, sorry about any mistakes I've made, but grammar is evil and it hates me as much as Athena hates/dislikes Percy.

Also, to the Guest Reviewers, can you guys please put a name other than Guest. It makes me feel like I'm talking to a bunch of clones when it's the same name for multiple people. Thanks!

Can anyone name all of the nicknames for Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, and Leo Valdez?

_**Nicknames by Dionysus** count too. So do **self-proclaimed nicknames** and **nicknames made by animals**. Some of the **nicknames are mentioned in the story**._

_Percy Jackson has about 5 nicknames._

_Annabeth Chase has about 3 nicknames._

_Thalia Grace has about 1 nickname._

_Jason Grace has about 3 nicknames._

_Piper McLean has about 2 nicknames._

_Frank Zhang has about 2 nicknames._

_Nico di Angelo has about 4 nicknames._

_Leo Valdez has about 2 nicknames._

Those are all the clues! Good luck! First reviewer to get all or most (if no one gets them all) right gets an OC!

L8ERZ,

~Jackie


	3. Chapter III

Her New Life  
Chapter III

Hey… You guys probably hate me for not updating in a decade, but my lap top got confiscated by my dad because I was on it so much and I don't have Microsoft on my computer, but now I do!

Just to get it out of the way. A Guest asked me if this was a Nancy/Percy story or an Annabeth/Percy story. People! Can you _imagine_ the sight of Nancy and Percy together _without_ throwing up? I certainly can't. To simplify, this is a PERCY/ANNABETH story! Anyone who has read my profile would know that I am a total Percabeth shipper. I can't stand the idea of them with someone else. Nancy just has a crush on Percy. She will stay single throughout the whole story unless you guys want her to end up with someone.

Okay, here's the thing. Last time, there were 3 winners originally, but only 1 of them replied back, so I had no choice but to take the prize from the 1 winners that didn't reply and give it to someone else. I am so, so, so, so sorry!

So, the winners are…

Taffeh. A. Llama. And Cole Anthony Daniels (You have to explain your pen name to me. It cracks me up.)

Froggylover4281 and Emilia Marie Lovivet (It was nice talking to you again!)

mythologyrox and Lucia Mercedes (Damn, I want one of those…)

Okay, here are the winners! Now, to the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned the PJO and HoO series, Hera would have had tomatoes thrown at her, but since she's tomato free, that says something doesn't it.

_~Hey! What are you looking at! I know I'm a gorgeous line breaker, but I'm in a rush! ~_

_Last Time on Her New Life_

"_Oh, okay then. Have fun Nancy!" Kara shouted. A few minutes later, Nancy, Percy, and his friends were the only ones left at the pool. Percy was still shirtless. Nancy couldn't help, but stare._

"_I would really appreciated if you didn't stare at my boyfriend like that," Annabeth piped up. Percy had a smug smirk on his face._

"_You jealous, Wise Girl?" Annabeth looked a bit flustered._

"_Jealous of what?"_

"_Please you're enjoying the view," Percy said, flexing his muscles. Nancy started to drool. She wanted so badly for Percy to wrap her in a tight embrace with those arms._

"_What view," Annabeth retorted._

"_C'mon babe, you love the muscles."_

"_Again. What muscles?"_

"_Ouch, that hurt." He feigned a hurt expression and put his hand on his heart._

"_It was meant to, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes._

"_You're cute." Annabeth gave him a peck on the cheek, but Percy turned his head and captured her lips._

"_My eyes! Ahh! They burn!" Travis yelled and doubled over. Percy separated from Annabeth and glared at him. Katie pulled on his ears._

"_Don't be a drama queen. That's Nico's job."_

"_Hey! I am __not__ a drama queen! If anything, I'm the drama __king__!" Nico yelled indignity._

"_Whatever Death Berry," Percy replied. He went into the locker rooms. "I'm gonna change!"_

"_Death Berry? Huh, that's a new one," Nico muttered._

"_Okay. I can't take it anymore! What am I doing here?" Nancy exploded. They all stared at her._

"_Oh, about that. Um, how do we explain this," Camille stuttered nervously. Jacob shrugged._

"_Uh…" Travis trailed off. He looked to his brother who started whistling absentmindedly._

"_It's, uh, complicated, I guess…" Katie muttered._

"_How do we tell a, uh, how old are you again?" Nico asked._

"_16. Turning 17 in a couple of weeks," Nancy muttered with her head cocked to the side. She wondered why he wanted to know._

"_Uh, right. How do you explain to a 16 year old turn 17 in a couple of weeks that there are monsters out to kill her?" Nancy looked at Nico liked her grew another head._

"_What the hell are you talking about? Monsters? What are you, 5?"_

"_Look Nancy. You're a demigod," Annabeth told her with a serious expression. Nancy burst out laughing._

"_Oh, that's rich! I'm a demigod! What's next? Percy saved the world?" Nancy continued laughing._

"_Oh, the irony in that sentence," Katie muttered to Travis and Conner._

_~I'm Bob, the new line breaker. Don't tell anyone, but I don't think Jackie is very good at names…~_

"Look Nancy, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true, all those Greek 'myths'. You have to believe us. It's our life. It's horrible, but it's reality," Annabeth said with a bit of sympathy.

"No! There's no way! This all a prank! A lie!" Nancy furiously shook her head.

"I wish," Conner muttered to Travis who nodded in agreement. Percy sighed. Nancy blinked a couple of times. How did he shower and dry so fast? Never mind that, he looked so damn good in his plain white v-neck.

"Look, as much as I hate the idea of having to be the same thing as you," Nancy flinched. "It's true! The monsters, the heroes, the gods… Okay, maybe some of them are lies like Hercules being an actual hero or Circe turning men into pigs. Oh wait, that's partially true. Circe did turn them into pigs before, but now its guinea pigs…" Percy trailed off completely off topic. Curse ADHD. Camille let out a fake cough to get Percy's attention and stop his muttering about pirates, guinea pigs, and a hot Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson, get that ADHD mind of yours on track! Its bad enough I have to listen to your muttering about how Annabeth is so hot or how her hair is so silky and smell like lemons, or how sexy she looks when she's mad, or-"Percy clamped his hand over Camille's mouth. His face was flushed along with Annabeth's, though she and everybody else had an amused expression.

"Care to explain Perseus?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. Percy flinched at the use of his full name before muttering an incoherent string of curses and excuses.

"Um, we're still trying to convince Freckles over here that she's a demigod." Nico pointed out.

"What did you call me?" Nancy threatened. Nico gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Freckles. It seems fitting." Everyone snickered. Nancy thought she heard someone choke out something about spray on Cheetos.

"Whatever. You guys are mentally unstable!"

"Can't argue with that logic," Travis coughed. Everyone tried to stifle their giggles. Nancy glared at everyone.

"So, let's say that these fake gods are real," thunder boomed in the distance. "Prove it to me."

"Is that all? Okay, I'll start. I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter." Katie then caused some of the nearby plants to grow rapidly.

"Okay, now us! I'm Conner and he's Travis!" The shorter twin exclaimed.

"Are you sure dear brother? Maybe it's I who is Conner and you are Travis." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Don't try anything Travis," she then turned to Nancy. "They're not twins. Conner is a whole year younger, though Travis is a whole lot stupider."

"Katie-Kat, that's mean!" Travis pouted.

"It's true Stoll and don't call me Katie-Kat!"

"Aw, but babe, you know you love it," Travis winked.

"Puh-lease, spare me, there's nothing to love," Katie retorted. Travis opened his mouth to answer when Conner interrupted.

"Ta-da!" He produced a red wallet out of thin air and took $50 dollars out of it. He then looked at the money, then Nancy, and back to the money. "Damn, if I knew you had this much on you, I would've done that sooner.

"What? Hey! That's my wallet! Give it back!" Nancy cried, reaching over to snatch her wallet back, bit Conner jumped out of the way.

"Nope, you're going to have to take it back," Conner smirked. "Ahem, Conner Stoll, the ever brilliant son of Hermes at your service… for a couple drachmas, that is!"

"And, Travis Stoll, but all of my friends call me Travis. The genius son of Hermes despite what Katie-Kat says!" Travis beamed and purposely ignoring the glare Katie shot at him.

"Jacob Anderson, son of Apollo with a sore throat and cranky attitude at the moment." Jacob rasped. He had an annoyed expression and everyone stepped a considerable distance away from him when he said cranky attitude.

"Di Angelo, Nico di Angelo," Nico smirked while everyone face palmed at his James Bond intro. "I am _the _son of Hades." He then took out his stygian sword from nowhere and pointed to the ground. "Serve me!" He commanded and skeletons started clawing their way to the world of living. Nancy almost pissed her pants when she saw them.

"Nico, you're scaring the poor girl!" Camille scolded. She then turned to Nancy. "Then again… You're expression was so gods damn hilarious!" She started giggling. "Camille Hayden, daughter of Poseidon!" She started giggling again. Everyone turned to Jacob for answers and he held up his iPhone 4S and showed them the video of Mr. Bean's performance at the Olympics. The others started giggling obviously having seen the video before and remembering it's hilarity.

"Eh, if Camille's introduced herself, I guess I should too. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus." Camille snapped her finger and a wave rose out of the pool and headed towards Percy. Percy raised his hand and the wave stopped seconds before it would crash into him and receded back into the pool.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and official Architect of Olympus. I can't really show you anything now, but it's Friday, so you'll get to see my plan put into action for Capture the Flag."

Nancy's eyes were the size of dinner plates and her jaw had long smashed through the tile floor and was probably in the Underworld by now. She had considerably paled, but not too much to be considered sick. She was as still as one of Medusa's statues. When Conner waved one of his hands in front of her face, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her jaw slackened, and she did the first thing her brain told her to do.

She fainted.

_~Oh la la! Bonjour, I'm Mindy, the French line breaker! Don't mind me; I'm just on my way to Brunch! ~_

Okay, I know Nancy was supposed to arrive at Camp Half-Blood and everything, but this was more of a filler chapter. Look on the bright side, it was sort of funny.

Did anyone like my little line breakers? If anyone has any unemployed line breakers, I'll happily employ them!

Anyway, does anyone mind reading my PJO one-shot? Please, it's my first ever one-shot and all who do go and read it gets a special shout out if you review my one-shot _and_ this story. So, pretty please with [insert topping(s) of choice] on top!

**Questions:**

Do you want to include Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and all the other HoO characters?

Do you think Bob the (soon-to-be-unemployed-line-breaker-if-he-keeps-the-comments-up) line breaker is right?

What is your favorite topping on ice cream?

What is your favorite topping on pizza?

I talk too much, I know. Can someone please PM me? It gets lonely here.

Au revoir!

Jackie


End file.
